User talk:Jeneral28
Welcome Welcome to the Calvin and Hobbes Wiki, Jeneral28! Thank you for editing/creating Snowmen. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Calvin and Hobbes Wiki is censored. Thanks! If you need any help, feel free to post a comment on my talk page. And, once again, welcome to the Calvin and Hobbes Wiki. -- Brovie (Talk) 20:41, September 12, 2011 RE: Just wondering I've never come up with one. I just make people admins when they ask, since I rarely am on here. If they used their powers for evil, I would take away their admin status. -- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 18:36, March 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admin request? Sure thing. You are now an admin! -- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 03:20, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Discussing changes Why discuss deletions, especially with minor changes? Considering how unfinished the wiki is, it seems really excessive. We might as well have a committee instead of actual users. :Discussion before deletion is normal courtesy. And please sign your name. You always undo all my edits.Some one very clever. 22:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :All right, since you're the only user who still goes on regularly, I might discuss deletions. But I think you need to make more thorough edits before complaining. You tend to go against the conventions of the wiki, and I keep having to clean up, moving misplaced images and text.Serpinium 01:20, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::You delete suddenly without explaining why or how and you seem to act as if you know it all. So at least say something on the talk page first. Some one very clever. 02:14, April 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Some places Maybe you could put them together in a compilation page with a name like "Places in the woods" or "Places in the back yard." -- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 19:47, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking more of an undersection in a "recurring locations" section of the Woods article which would also include the creek, the rock, the path... They would not have articles or be under Places, only Woods would be. :That's a good idea. What do you think, Jeneral28? -- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 22:50, April 5, 2012 (UTC)